Transparency
by Moon Kitty 2005
Summary: [COMPLETE] When young Shinichi stumbles across an abandoned haunted house, how far will he go to uncover the mystery? To even go so far as fall in love with the resident ghost? [ShinichiRan, slight KazuhaHeiji][AU] Please R & R...
1. Prologue

----------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Prologue**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 10, 2006**

**------------------------------------------------------**

It was the proverbial haunted house of the neighborhood, one all the young children decided to investigate, and it seemed almost everyone knew the story, for it was often the topic of campfire discussion.

It was a large, two-story house that stood forbiddingly on the corner of a well-traveled street. Compared to the cheery disposition of the neighboring houses, the foreboding one brought down the entire block, yet no one had torn it down in the whole of 50 years that it stood, being too scared to go near it.

The story was a gruesome one, and sometimes had to be edited for the sake of the children who had begged to be told. It was an unspoken tale to the adults who didn't wish to hear about it.

Rumors spread like wildfire around the small town, and some of the stories about teens who had spent the night there and were almost killed seemed to get out of hand.

Yet one boy was about to uncover the mystery of this abandoned house and begin one of the greatest experiences of his life.

---------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Okay, I know that this isn't much of a chapter, but keep in mind that it is just a prologue and that the first chapter will be_much_ longer.


	2. Chapter One

--------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter One**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 12, 2006**

**-------------------------**

- **1946, Beika, Japan** -

Sixteen-year-old Mouri Ran walked down the abandoned street towards her house, both hands clasped firmly on the handle of her book bag. She had karate practice that day, and she had to return to her house to gather her supplies. She couldn't believe she had forgotten them! After all, she was defending her city championship against the Tokyo city champion.

Mouri Ran was an all-around average girl with expressive indigo eyes and waist-length brown hair. She was extremely kind to everyone in school and was popular, received good grades, and was exceptionally talented at karate.

She lived with her mother and father, who currently bickered every chance they got and were seeking a divorce. Ran tried not to let it affect her. She must've cried a thousand times, but whenever someone asked her about it, she simply smiled and said, "They're adults. I can't persuade them differently."

Ran shuddered at the mere thought of her family being separated as she pulled the squeaking gate to her home, cursing mentally as she dug through her bag for her keys. Finally finding them, she slid the cool metal into the lock and pushed the heavy door open, glancing around the darkened house.

_What's going on?_ Ran pondered, glancing around worriedly. "Mom? Dad?"

There was no response as her call echoed through the still house, and her fear mounted. _Why aren't they answering me? Usually Mom is attempting to make dinner and Dad is attempting to solve a case. Lord knows he's the worst detective ever_.

"Mom? Dad!" Ran opened her father's study door, glancing around.

What lay on the floor shocked her beyond all comprehension and all the blood drained from her face as she let out a blood-curdling scream. "MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" she pleaded, frantically shaking the bloody shoulders of her parents. "PLEASE, NO!" Reality set in as her parents still hadn't opened their eyes, and she collapsed, forehead to the floor, sobs wracking her body. "Mom... Dad... please... wake _up_."

"I don't think anybody's going to be waking up, hon," a voice from behind her uttered.

Gasping, she turned around to face a middle-aged man standing in the doorway. "You!" she screamed. "You killed my parents! I'll kill _you_!"

With that, she rose from the floor and shot forward, fist ready to make contact with his nose.

The man simply caught her fist in his hand, and a smirk crossed his face before the other hand shot from his pocket and pressed a damp rag against her mouth and nose.

Her world turned to black...

... and she would never wake up again.

----------------------------------

- **1996, Beika, Japan **-

Sixteen-year-old Kudo Shinichi sighed and sat back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head. Today was such a boring day. Not only was the substitute droning on and on about arithmetic they had already learned, he was tired as hell and had forgotten to make his lunch in his haste to make it to school on time.

_Man,_ Shinichi thought as he glared at the teacher, _all that late night studying for a test that wasn't even going to take place_.

Kudo Shinichi may have been just sixteen-years-old, but he was one of the greatest detectives that had ever graced the city of Beika, and the police departments often called him in for the tougher cases. His intellect was unmatched and in a certain amount of time, he would be able to solve any case presented to him.

He was a very good-looking young man, dark brown, almost black hair falling lightly into deep blue eyes. He was adored at school and all the girls fawned over him. He was pretty nice, but tended to be sarcastic sometimes.

"You mean it's really haunted?" he heard an anxious voice ask a couple seats away.

Turning his head towards the source of the sound, he silently observed the two boys talking excitedly in the corner.

"Yeah! My brother went there and spent the night with his friends. He said when he woke up in the morning there was a girl standing there. When he asked her who she was, she smiled and disappeared."

"We should go check it out!"

"Yeah, let's go tonight."

Shinichi turned back toward the board, staring into space. _Maybe I should go investigate_...

--------------------------

Authoress Notes:

I can't believe that I actually got some reviews for that, lol... I honestly thought that no one would be interested... There aren't that many AU DC fics out there... anyways, thanks to the people that reviewed "Challenge"... I'm especially proud of that one. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Two**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 15, 2006**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shinichi grit his teeth in a nervous gesture as he stared up at the large house. At first he had thought the rumors had had no merit, simply rumor to stare off the children, but now that he stood directly in front of the house, he understood how they were founded. Chills were working their way down his back. His legs were yelling at him to run, but his detective brain wouldn't listen. He wanted to figure out this mystery.

_Wait! What the hell was _thathis mind yelled at him in alarm as his eyes caught sight of a slight movement in the second story window. _It was probably nothing. It's all right. Probably a mouse or something. We're only going in for a second._

He pried the rusty bolt of the gate open with some difficulty and stepped up to the door, pushing it open. It was amazing how thick and heavy it was.

Finally inside, Shinichi looked around, taking in the dusty, worn mess that was the house. There was at least an inch of dust covering the linoleum floor, save for recent tracks made my mice and teenagers. He walked slowly into the living room, smirking and rolling his eyes when he noticed the sleeping bags on the floor.

_Whoever abandoned this house must have left a long time ago. I don't know why they just don't tear it down._ Continuing investigating the house, he turned down the hallway, passing by what looked like an office or a library. Something in the pit of his gut yelled at him not to enter that room. He didn't know why, but the feeling coming off of that room wasn't very comforting.

He found a small staircase and climbed it, being especially careful of the squeaking steps. Once he was on the second floor, he was faced with a hallway with three doors. Glancing in the first one, he could deduce that it must have been the master bedroom. The sheer size of it was enormous, bigger than his room by two times. Just as he was about to close the door, there was a loud scratching from the closet.

Eyes wide, he turned toward the sound slowly, the hair on the back of his neck raising up. He walked over to the closet slowly, telling himself, _It's a mouse or something_.

A second later, he found out that it was indeed a mouse, and he sighed in relief as it scurried away. _But what exactly was he scratching at? Wait, what's that crack in the floor? _Near the floorboard, there was a slit. He walked inside the closet and reached into his book bag, fishing out his small flashlight. He shined it on the floor, then up the door until two words shined back at him:

**Ran's room**

There was a hidden room! Did the people who cleaned the house out even _know_ about this room? As he opened the door cautiously, pushing away cobwebs, he realized that they hadn't.

The room was covered with soft pinks and purples, lace curtains covering a small window that looked out toward the backyard. The furniture was still there, though it wasn't the regular furniture one would see in a bedroom. There was a small loveseat situated in the corner, and a small writing table in the other corner. A small table, most probably used for eating was in there, as well as a bunch of dusty pillows in the other corner.

_Most likely_, Shinichi thought,_ this was the place she went to escape everything. It was probably a little sanctuary_.

He felt a little weird. He was invading this girl's privacy, and he didn't even know her. He went to turn and leave when he shined his flashlight on a small blue book. His curiosity piqued, he strolled over and sat at the writing table, picking up the book and turning to a random page and noticing the small, feminine handwriting.

'Kishida told me that I'm doing much better with my roundhouse kick. I think I might even win my black belt at the tournament next month. Dad says sometimes he wishes he didn't sign me up for classes. I like to use my karate to "persuade" him when he doesn't like what I have to say.' -Ran, 4/19/46

Shinichi smiled and chuckled a little, flipping a few pages forward.

'I have a crush on Katsuyoshi, but I doubt that he even returns my affections. I may seem nice on the outside, but Sonoko is the only one who can see the real me. Come to think of it, I doubt Katsuyoshi even _knows_ me. I don't know if what I feel for Katsuyoshi is real. Will I ever find my true love?' -Ran, 4/23/46

_Typical girlish fantasies_, he thought, turning the page to find the very last entry.

'I don't know why, but for the past few days I've had a queasy feeling in my stomach. Like something big is about to happen. I don't exactly know what it is, and it's hard to explain, but...' -Ran, 5/2/46

Shinichi turned the page, only to find stark whiteness staring back at him. _That really _was_ the last entry. Why didn't she finish? What happened to their family? This entire house is shrouded in mystery_.

Shinichi froze, the book falling from his hands as a soft tinkling sound filled the room. He turned slightly on his chair, eyes wide as he stared into a pair of sparking indigo eyes.

"Boo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes:

I know it's short! Sheesus! All the chapters for this story are going to be. That's just how it is! So there! ((reviewers get mad and start chasing me with pitchforks)) ACK! ((starts running and hides in a well)) I'm trying, I really am! But it's hard to fit in more than that without ruining the story. As far as I'm considered, it doesn't really matter how long the chapters are, as long as the story gets finished, right! Right! See you! (DON'T BE A LURKER! REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter Three

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Three**

**Moon Kitty**

**January 23, 2006**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aah!" Shinichi yelled in alarm, falling backwards off the chair and onto the dusty floor.

The girl giggled and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "You sure scare easily."

He stared at her from the floor. She was quite pretty and wore an unidentifiable school uniform. Chocolate hair hung down her back, stopping just past a rounded waist. Large, sparkling indigo eyes stood out from a smooth, pale face. Her long legs peeked out from a short pleated skirt, ample breasts pushing against the thin material of a white button-up shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she replied cockily. "People don't usually barge into other people's houses uninvited. I had to tell everyone else that, too."

He looked utterly confused as he rose to his feet, dusting off the back of his pants. "I didn't barge in here. This house is abandoned."

"That's funny. Last time I checked, I still lived here."

He stared at her in stunned silence for a moment before shaking his head. "That's impossible. That would mean that you're a gho-"

"I prefer the term 'spirit'," she explained, walking to stand next to him. She bent down, picked up the book, dusted it off, and threw it back on the love seat. "I also really wish people wouldn't go through my things."

"So the rumors _are_ true," he whispered, still staring in amazement at her. "What happened? Was your family killed? What's your name? How old were you? What year was it?"

She put up a hand to halt him and raised an eyebrow. "Slow down. Do I really have to answer your questions?"

Shinichi's face fell and she sighed. "All right, all right. I'll tell you. Meet me downstairs in the living room," she stated as she disappeared from sight.

He stared at the spot she had formerly occupied before rubbing his eyes and leaving the hidden room, closing the door behind him. Traversing the wooden staircase, he found the girl sitting against the wall, arms wrapped around her knees. Once she caught sight of him, she motioned for him to sit next to her. Once he had, she began, a dull look in her eyes, face emotionless.

"I was sixteen-years-old when my family and I were murdered fifty years ago. My name is Mouri Ran, and I was a champion at karate. One day, I was coming home to pick up my supplies for practice." She stood, crossing her arms and began pacing. "I found my mother and father stabbed to death in the study."

_That was that bad feeling I had when I was standing in the doorway_, Shinichi thought. "But... how were _you_ killed?"

She glanced down at her feet, suddenly disappearing, and he jumped off the ground as he heard commotion coming from upstairs. _I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to that_, Shinichi complained mentally as he climbed the stairs. Seeing her sitting on the love seat, he sat next to her and smiled comfortingly as she stared at him listlessly.

He was completely taken off-guard when she laughed and grabbed her diary, fingering the pages gently. She crossed her legs and flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling at him. "You want to know how I died? I was raped and then stabbed to death," she stated nonchalantly.

He rose to his feet, yelling, "You say that like you're reporting the weather!"

She cocked an eyebrow and stared at him, a grin pulling at her lips. "After fifty years to think about it, you kinda get used to the idea."

Shinichi stared at her, horrified, and Ran giggled, turning the page. "I should have live people over more often. It's fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Well, I finally got off of my lazy butt and wrote it! Oh, my God! I know, I know... it's a miracle! Actually, the only reason I'm writing this right now is because my AOL's down. (O.O) So I don't know if I should be thanking AOL or yelling at them to put it back up so I can talk to my friends. Well, enjoy this chapter! Review, please!


	5. Chapter Four

--------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Four**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**February 7th, 2006**

**-------------------------------------**

Shinichi sighed in exhaustion as he entered the library. This whole situation had him missing sleep. After he had returned from the abandoned house, he had tried to sleep, but had discovered many different thoughts running through his head. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know why the family was murdered. And according to a reluctant explanation from Ran, the perpetrator had never been caught.

He suddenly found he wanted to find the person who had done this to them. So, of course, he went to the city library to investigate. He wasn't the 'Ace Detective of the East' for nothing.

Settling himself down at a computer, he clicked on the internet icon and typed in, 'Mouri Muder Case'.

Thousands of websites popped up, most expressing their condolences for the murder case that went unsolved. Shinichi supposed it was because of the lack of technology and exact sciences, or maybe the criminal was especially tricky.

As he scrolled through the pages, he felt his gut clench violently as his eyes skimmed the paragraphs explaining the gruesome way in which the Mouris were killed. In all of his seventeen years, he had never heard of someone being killed in quite such a brutal way. Ran's mother had been stabbed nine times. Her father, nineteen.

And Ran...

... According to police records, Ran had been knocked out with chloroform, sexually assaulted, and then stabbed twenty-seven times. He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair as he came across pictures of the crime scene.

Exiting as the librarian approached, he gathered his things and left hurriedly, anxious to talk to Ran.

-----------------------------------------------

"You have no problem that your killer was never caught?"

Ran stared at Shinichi calmly before gazing out her bedroom window. "I didn't say that. I just said that it's over. There's nothing I can do."

Shinichi plopped down on her bed, biting his lip. "Not even _try_ to remember his face?"

"It was fifty years ago!" she yelled, leaping up to stare him down. "I... I don't _want_ to remember..."

He glanced at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed. He didn't know nearly enough about this girl... ghost, spirit, whatever... but what things he _had_ learned about her, he knew he didn't want to hurt her.

--------------------------------------------------

Slinging his book bag over his shoulder, he placed a hand on the doorknob and turned to face Ran. "I'll be back this weekend."

"I won't be waiting for you," she stated, crossing her arms.

He smirked and turned to leave, but as a sudden thought struck him, his smile faded and he asked, "Why didn't _you_ leave?"

"What?"

"Your mother's and father's spirit... _they_ left. Why didn't _you_?" he inquired.

She looked down at the floor before muttering, "Because I haven't found my other half."

"Wha-?" But when he turned, she was gone.

-------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Okay, I know that these are short, but I remember mentioning in an earlier chapter that these chapters were gonna be short. I can't write too much because then the story plot would seem cramped. Don't worry, I'll eventually finish it... my updates aren't too slow; it just depends on whether or not I feel like writing or if I have my homework (ugh) to do, so please be patient! See ya guys later!


	6. Chapter Five

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Five**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**April 12th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday morning at school, and all the students in Shinichi's classroom were buzzing with excitement as a sophomore told his story of his adventures in the abandoned house.

Shinichi, however, yawned as he half-listened to the boy babble of how a demon had almost attacked him. He closed his eyes sleepily and jumped nearly three feet into the air as a fist slammed itself down on his desk.

"Shinichi!"

Glancing up, his fears were confirmed as he locked eyes with the ace detective of the West, Hattori Heiji. "Oh, Heiji! How you doin', you aho?"

Heiji's eyes narrowed and he was about to utter a sarcastic remark, but a feminine hand came out of nowhere and socked him in the arm. "Quit starting fights, aho!" Toyama Kazuha yelled, glaring at him and holding up her fist.

"_He_ started it, aho!"

Kazuha raised her fist again and Shinichi almost laughed as Heiji's mouth clamped shut. She looked in his direction and smiled, her demeanor completely changing from a few moments before. "We're just in the neighborhood on a case, Shinichi."

"Wow! Heiji actually got a case?"

He growled and hit the desk again. "For your information, Shinichi, I've already solved the case, but I'm just waiting for another to solve before we go back on Sunday. I tried to make this aho go home," he muttered, thumbing at Kazuha, who scowled, "but she was stubborn and said she had to be here to protect me if anything happened."

Shinichi snickered and Kazuha glared at him as well, raising a clenched fist slightly. He just simply smirked and rose as the bell signaling the end of school rang. "I think I have a case even _you_ couldn't solve."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heiji, at the very least, was shocked when Shinichi told him the story of the abandoned house. But of course, humans don't believe in something until they see it. So when Shinichi had begun talking about a ghost that lived there, Heiji had laughed.

"Come on, Shinichi. You don't really think that stuff is _real_, do you?"

"I _know_ so! If you don't believe me, take a few hours tonight and meet me there!" Shinichi yelled.

"Well, maybe I _will_!" he retorted, fists clenched. "And Kazuha will come, too! Right, Kazuha?"

Both boys turned to face the subject of his question, only to find the girl white-faced and shivering.

"K-Kazuha?"

The girl whimpered and screamed, "I HATE GHOSTS!" And with that, Kazuha clutched her bookbag to her chest and took off in the direction of Shinichi's house.

"I thought she was an aikido master..." Heiji muttered, slightly concerned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Haha, it's short again! Ha! Deal with it... I still get reviews telling me that my chapters are too short... so lemme put this.

_**AS I HAVE STATED BEFORE:**_

_**I CANNOT MAKE MY CHAPTERS ANY LONGER FOR THE FACT THAT IT MIGHT SCREW UP MY STORYLINE. WHETHER OR NOT THAT'S A FACT THAT I'M A BAD WRITER OR THE FACT THAT I JUST LIKE TO KEEP YOU ALL IN SUSPENSE, I'M NOT SURE OF. BUT MY CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT. I APOLOGIZE.**_

Did that take care of things? Hmm? Anyways... review and tell me how you liked it. Or even if you didn't. Laterz, guys!


	7. Chapter Six

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Six**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**April 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ran!" Shinichi called, throwing his battered book bag haphazardly on the musty couch. "I need to talk to you!"

"What?" she asked, her head poking out from the kitchen, her indigo eyes round in curiosity.

Shinichi smiled before throwing himself down in a chair, wincing as a cloud of dust flew into the air. "You might have some visitors tonight."

"Who?"

"Well," he began, sneezing, "I told some friends from school that you were here, and now they want proof."

"Shinichi!" she yelled angrily, clenching her fists, and she could see him bite his lip nervously from across the dark room. "How could you? I'm not an exhibit in a display! How _many_ people, exactly?"

"Only two!" he hastened to reassure her. "And they are some of my best friends in the world! Besides, don't you _like_ having people to talk to?"

She stared at him and smiled softly. "Yes. I like having people to talk to."

He smiled back affectionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I d-don't understand why I h-had to go with," Kazuha whimpered as she clutched the back of Heiji's shirt.

A blush had crawled its way across his apprehensive face, but he tried his best to keep it hidden. "So let's go meet her," Heiji said, slightly uncomfortable.

Shinichi laughed silently, but decided not to say anything, considering how they were both on edge. He opened the front door of the house and motioned the other teens to follow, calling out, "Ran, we're here!"

Footsteps sounded from the staircase and Kazuha yelped when Ran stood in front of the three. "Hello, Shinichi. Wow, you didn't tell me he was so _cute_!"

Both Kazuha and Shinichi's eyes narrowed.

Heiji blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, thanks."

Kazuha glared at Shinichi and approached Ran, all her fear dissipated. "I thought this girl was a ghost. She looks like a regular high school student to me!" She looked at him again. "What kind of half-ass trick is this?"

In the split second that Kazuha's attention was diverted, Shinichi saw Ran wink at him. His angered expression turned into a confused one. _What is she _up_ to?_ "No trick at all, Kazuha. It really _is_ a ghost."

"Well, let's find out!" she yelled, leaping forward, fist outstretched. At the very last second, Ran disappeared.

"WHOA!" Heiji yelled, staring in fear at the spot Ran had just occupied. "Where the hell-"

Ran reappeared right beside Shinichi and giggled as she saw both of their scared and confused demeanors. "He told you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes and a long story later, the four sat in Ran's room, Kazuha with tears in her eyes. "That's so sad! You're not as bad as I made you out to be."

"What?"

Heiji chuckled and sent a slightly annoyed look at the crying girl. "Kazuha's _always_ been afraid of ghosts. She may be an aikido master, but she's still a wuss."

"HEY!" Kazuha bellowed defensively.

"Why are you still here, anyways?"

Shinichi and Ran exchanged a secretive glance before she looked at the two and replied slowly, "I haven't... found what I'm looking for."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Once again, a short chapter, but now Heiji and Kazuha have finally met Ran. And if anyone complains about this chapter being short, I dunno how many times I can say it. I'll just go bang my head into a wall, then I'll go unconscious, and then you'll be out of an author. So... your choice, hmm:laughs evilly: Later, guys!


	8. Chapter Seven

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Seven**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**May 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran sighed and drew her knees to her chest, gazing out at the stars from her small window. Her routine sure had changed since she had met Shinichi. Her entire existence after him had been pure hell. She wasn't trying to chase intruders from her house anymore. No one was coming. The only one that ever came was him.

_Shinichi..._

_He's so weird_, Ran thought. He made her think. He made her care. She wondered, _why_? In the 50 years that she had been stuck there, no one had ever bothered to care about why she was there and what had happened to her. So she hadn't bothered to explain. It was pointless.

She placed a hand against the cool glass and sighed. What was he doing to her? Everyday when he came, she was looking forward to it. She looked forward to their conversations. He didn't run. He didn't yell. He listened, and that was rare.

Ran glanced at her hand, then blinked. _What the-?_ She lifted her hand in front of her face, gasping. It was transparent! She could see the wall directly in front of her! What was going on?

Had she found...

... what she was looking for?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, since my class is going on a trip, I won't be able to come for about a week," Shinichi explained apologetically, hand resting on the doorknob.

"That's all right. I've been alone for 50 years now. One week won't make much of a difference, will it?" she retorted. _A whole week of silence. Wow. What could I do? Not like I'll really _miss_ him or anything..._

"I don't know. Will it?" he replied cheekily before winking and shutting the door behind him.

Ran sighed and looked towards the stairway. She hadn't even been able to tell him what was going on. She was fading. After talking with her mother and father, she discovered why. She had found it.

She had found it in him.

She was ready... to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichi pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder and climbed the first step of the bus, looking back. He couldn't understand it, but he didn't want to get on this bus. Something was going to happen. He could feel it in his gut.

Something he didn't _want_ to happen. Or _did_ he? He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that all these new feelings and experiences were foreign to him. But he wanted more.

He wanted to know more about her. And, he vowed to himself that he was going to be the _only_ one who ever knew more about her than beyond the first glance. He didn't want others looking at her. _But_, he thought to himself, _of course other people are going to. She's a _ghost. He couldn't understand why he was so possessive over something that didn't physically exist. _But she exists enough,_ he thought. _Enough to where I... where I lo-_

"Shinichi! Get on the bus already!" someone yelled.

He turned, startled into silence by his thoughts, and nodded before climbing up the steps and settling into the battered vinyl seats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Hmm... well, I think we're close to the end of the story. I really don't think it's been that bad, but I guess we'll wait for the ending and see how you guys like that. I don't even know what's going to happen in the end. (lol) Laterz!


	9. Chapter Eight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Eight**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**May 25th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichi threw his book bag in the abandoned living room, watching in amusement as dust flew up. _Someone seriously needs to clean up this mess_.

He ran up the stairs, surprised to see the Ran wasn't where she usually was. "Ran?" he asked hesitantly, scratching his head when she didn't answer. He ran down the steps, becoming slightly worried.

Something pulled at his gut, and he ran into the master bedroom, opening the door to the hidden room, smiling in relief as he saw Ran sitting on the small love seat, writing in her book.

She looked up, curious, her eyes wide. "Welcome back, Shinichi," she smiled.

He ran forward and enveloped her in a hug, causing both of them to blush with the boldness of his actions. "I missed you."

She bit her lip and stared down at her book, her eyes sad. "I missed you, too, Shinichi. It was really boring."

He looked at her for a second. "Anything wrong?"

"Not really. Just reading over my old diary entries. I'm just thinking of what it was like when I was back in high school. What would've happened if I hadn't forgotten my karate things... of Sonoko... but I was just thinking... if I had remembered my karate gear that morning, I would've never met _you_." She looked up at him then, blushing.

He smiled sadly. "I would've rather you not met me than had to have gone through all that pain."

She stared at him in shock and looked down at the yellowed pages. "I really do miss Sonoko, though. She hasn't even come to the house since I died. Not even for the funeral. I wonder if she's okay."

"Did you say Sonoko?" He blinked at her when she nodded. "What was her last name?"

"Um... I don't remember... Isn't that really pathetic?" she giggled.

"There's a boy in my class, Yoshi, who once did a report on who he most admired a while ago. He did on his mom... and her name... was Sonoko."

Ran's eyes widened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Yoshi, sorry to bother you outside of school, man," Shinichi apologized as he crossed his arms, smiling companionably.

The younger boy nodded, a smile on his face as well. "No problem. You said you wanted to talk to my mom?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, if that's okay. I just need to ask her a question."

Yoshi looked at Shinichi suspiciously but shrugged his shoulders. "Lemme go get her. Hold on."

A few minutes of anxious silence passed before a short woman came to the door. She had shoulder-length dirty blonde, almost brunette, hair and turquoise eyes. She didn't look so old for her age, and she held a polite smile as she gazed at him. "Yes?"

Shinichi looked around nervously before glancing straight into her eyes. "I have a question to ask... and I hope I don't seem too forward and I don't seem ridiculous in asking it..." Here he hesitated, and the woman smiled encouragingly and ushered him to go on. "When you were in high school... did you know a young girl named Mouri Ran?"

The woman's eyes widened and her face paled considerably, her hands shaking as she brought them up to her mouth, looking utterly terrified. "Mouri... Ran?" she asked fearfully.

Shinichi bit his lip and nodded. "Yes... Mouri Ran."

And with that, there was dead silence a moment before Sonoko's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed in a dead faint, Shinichi catching her before she crashed to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Mmkay, I just wrote this. It wasn't pre-written or anything, so I hope it didn't suck. I think there's about either 4 or 5 chapters left, maybe less. I dunno, but I guess we're just gonna have to figure out, huh? (lol) Byez!


	10. Chapter Nine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Nine**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 6th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi crossed his arms and leaned against the couch, handing Shinichi a wet rag. "Press that to her forehead. She'll wake up any minute."

The other boy nodded nervously and bit his lip, whispering, "I didn't mean to make her faint or anything. But I guess from her reaction that she _did_ know Ran. I'm sorry."

Yoshi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. She faints a lot, actually."

Shinichi blinked and dabbed the rag over her forehead. "Still, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The woman gave a great shuddering gasp before her teal eyes popped open, her breath rattling in her throat. She looked at Yoshi, then at Shinichi, then smiled a little waveringly, her hands trembling. "I'm so sorry about... that," she whispered faintly.

Shinichi and Yoshi both shook their heads. "Don't be."

Sonoko sat up on the couch, her son's hands steadying her as he stood behind the couch, his eyes clouded in worry. She reached to her shoulder and patted his hand, staring intently at Shinichi. "I _did_ know Mouri Ran... she was my best friend. Almost like a sister. What surprised me so much was... how does someone as young as you know her?"

Shinichi smiled bitterly. "I know this may seem crazy... but you know her house is still standing, right?"

The woman's eyes closed and she gave a great sigh. "Yes, I am aware."

"I don't mean to seem insane, but... I see her spirit. And I know it may seem crazy, but I talk to her and I can actually touch her, as if she were alive. But... I know she isn't."

There was awkward silence for a moment before Sonoko slid off the couch and clasped the young boy's hands in her wrinkled ones. "It isn't... because I still see the spirit of my beloved husband, Katsuyoshi... and I would like to see Ran. If that's all right with you."

Shinichi's stomach dropped at the name of her husband. _Katsuyoshi? Wasn't that the person that Ran had a crush on?_ _This must be..._ he looked at Yoshi. _That must be their son._ He smiled at the old woman and muttered, "I'm sure Ran would be happy to see you as well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran heard the door downstairs open, and she could faintly hear the shuffling of feet... but, not just one pair. It seemed like there were three people, and she was wondering if it was Shinichi, but then she heard his voice.

"I'll see where she is. Ran!" he yelled out. "You have visitors!" He looked over at the old woman and the boy, smiling a little. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"As sure as I'll ever be," she responded, sniffling a little as she pressed her hand against the wall.

Footsteps resounded from the staircase and a girl said, "Shinichi, I told you last time you brought people over that that was the end of it. Why don't you ever listen..." She trailed off as she caught sight of a pale-faced old woman, her hand shaking. "Shinichi... w-who is that?"

Shinichi smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Remember Sonoko, Ran?"

Sonoko let out a strangled sob and walked forward, her arms outstretched, and it was only a moment before the two girls hugged each other fiercely, sobs echoing through the entryway. The two friends were finally reunited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Came out a little different than I expected, but not _all_ that bad. (lol) Anyways, I'm off to write more. It feels good to be prepared. Leave a review if you please.


	11. Chapter Ten

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Ten**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 24th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat in the dusty living room in a circle, Sonoko and Ran holding hands, the older woman still crying. "Ran, when I heard about how you had died, I died myself. Nothing cheered me up. You perished in such a horrible way."

Ran's eyes misted over and she stared at the other boy. "This must be your son. Did you get married? And to who?"

Sonoko nodded, looking apprehensive. "Yes, I married... I married Katsuyoshi."

There was silence for a few moments before Ran's eyes lit up and she clasped the woman's hand firmly. "I hope that you were happy with him."

Sonoko laughed warmly. "Yes, I was. But he passed away a few years ago, God bless him."

The spirit looked around for a moment before turning back to the older woman. "Sonoko... I'm so glad you came to see me. I thought and hoped that you were still alive, and I owe it to Shinichi that I finally got to see you." She smiled at the boy affectionately, causing him to blush. "It's good that everyone's here and you were finally able to see me, Sonoko... because I have an announcement to make."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed, Yoshi was still in a state of shock, but looked interested, and Sonoko leaned forward. "What is it, Ran?"

She heaved a big sigh. "I'm sorry, but... recently I've been able to talk to my parents and I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be leaving soon... probably at the end of this week or maybe in a couple days."

"Leaving?" Shinichi asked densely, staring at Sonoko, who had started to get tears in her eyes.

"To the other side..." Ran explained. "Remember when I told you a while ago that I couldn't leave because I hadn't found what I was looking for? That's because... Well, I'm leaving because I found it."

Shinichi felt his heart skip beats, a thunderous roar echoing in his ears. _Ran is leaving? W-why? Why can't she stay here? Why so soon? I barely even got to talk to her about things... She can't leave._

"You can't leave."

The words echoed throughout the room, and Ran, Sonoko, and Yoshi all looked at Shinichi with surprise on their faces. "What?"

"You can't leave, Ran," Shinichi muttered.

The girl furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "And why can't I?"

He looked up at her, making eye contact, and Ran felt shivers work their way down her back. Shinichi looked so serious, more serious than she had ever seen him look before. "Because I won't let you, simple as that."

She sighed sadly and looked down at her hands in her lap. "It's not that easy, Shinichi. You won't have a say. One day you'll come here... and I'll be gone. For good."

He rose to his feet and scowled. "We'll see about that." And with that, he stalked from the room.

Ran blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with him, Sonoko?"

The old woman merely shook her head, a secretive smile on her aged lips. _The poor boy is in love with her and she doesn't even notice. Then again, she always_ was_ dense._ She looked at Ran and simply said, "It was nice to see you again, Ran... and when you leave, know that I'll see you when I get there."

The girl smiled sadly and squeezed Sonoko's hand.

"I'll be waiting for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Hmm, I dunno about this chapter. Poor Shinichi doesn't want Ran to leave, duh! She's so dense. But in the series, I think they both are equally. It's clear as crystal that they love each other. I had to keep the story... we could say, realistic? (lmao) Well, not that the show is realistic, but I mean... uhh... Do you get what I mean or am I just spouting a bunch of crap? Wait! I got it! I had to keep them in character somewhat. There. Like that. That's what I meant. (rofl) On to the next chapter!


	12. Chapter Eleven

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 30th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sonoko and her son had left, both with a whispered word of farewell and a promise from Shinichi to go visit again some time soon, the two friends parted and the boy was left outside to steam over what Ran had just announced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**It's good that everyone's here and you were finally able to see me, Sonoko... because I have an announcement to make."**_

_**Shinichi's eyes narrowed, Yoshi was still in a state of shock, but looked interested, and Sonoko leaned forward. "What is it, Ran?"**_

_**She heaved a big sigh. "I'm sorry, but... recently I've been able to talk to my parents and I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be leaving soon... probably at the end of this week or maybe in a couple days."**_

"_**Leaving?" Shinichi asked densely, staring at Sonoko, who had started to get tears in her eyes.**_

"_**To the other side..." Ran explained. "Remember when I told you a while ago that I couldn't leave because I hadn't found what I was looking for? That's because... Well, I'm leaving because I found it."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichi still couldn't believe that she was leaving. She couldn't leave. He... he didn't want her to. He entered the house again, looking around for Ran. "You still here?" he called out, relieved when he saw her come from the living room, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Shinichi... I just want you to know that I don't want to leave, either. But I don't have a choice."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I'm starting to lose... I'm starting to lose... Shinichi, I can see through myself at times. That's a sign that I'm going to be leaving this earth soon. Look... this is what I'm crying over. Look for yourself if you don't believe me." Ran raised her hand, the light from the living room shining into the entryway, and Shinichi's eyes widened as he saw directly through both her hand and her forearm.

"W-what's going on?"

She smiled. "I told you, I found what I was looking for."

Shinichi shook his head. "I still don't understand any of this, Ran. I don't understand why you're leaving, I don't understand why I can see through you, I don't understand what it is that you found, and I don't understand..." Here he stopped himself, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"What else don't you understand?" she asked gently.

"Nothing. Just tell me... what was it that you were looking for? What did you find that is making you leave?"

A flush covered her cheeks as well and she put her hands behind her back, staring down at her feet. "I found..."

"Yes?" he asked anxiously, his heart pounding fiercely.

"I found... love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Well, I wonder if this is the end of the story. I think it is. But I think this next chapter is the final chapter, and then there will be the epilogue. I believe I will have already have those two written, but I'm gonna wait. (lol) I want to keep you in suspense. Anyways, I'm off to write the next chapter.


	13. Chapter Twelve

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**July 15th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichi felt his heart stop for a moment, his eyes widening as he stared at the spirit in front of him. "W-what?"

She seemed to gain confidence and she raised her head to stare into his eyes, hers sparkling. "I love you, Shinichi. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because... well, I lied. I'm leaving tonight. I just didn't want to create a scene. But... yes, I love you."

His mouth hung open, then he ran forward, clasping her shoulders in her hands. "You can't leave! Not tonight! It's too soon!"

Ran stared at him, a sad expression in her eyes. "I told you, Shinichi... I don't have a choice. Why don't you want me to leave?"

He pulled her close into a hug, whispering, "Because... you're extremely dense, you know that? I love you, Ran. I love you so much."

Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him back. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't."

She gave a little hiccup. "I'm sorry, Shinichi. I can't. I have to go..."

He pulled her closer. "I know... but that doesn't mean I can't hold you until you have to." Memories flashed through his head, and he swore he could've felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shinichi froze, the book falling from his hands as a soft tinkling sound filled the room. He turned slightly on his chair, eyes wide as he stared into a pair of sparking indigo eyes.**_

"_**Boo."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Your mother's and father's spirit... they left. Why didn't you?" he inquired.**_

_**She looked down at the floor before muttering, "Because I haven't found my other half."**_

"_**Wha-?" But when he turned, she was gone.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Shinichi!" she yelled angrily, clenching her fists, and she could see him bite his lip nervously from across the dark room. "How could you? I'm not an exhibit in a display! How many people, exactly?"**_

"_**Only two!" he hastened to reassure her. "And they are some of my best friends in the world! Besides, don't you like having people to talk to?"**_

_**She stared at him and smiled softly. "Yes. I like having people to talk to."**_

_**He smiled back affectionately.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**He ran forward and enveloped her in a hug, causing both of them to blush with the boldness of his actions. "I missed you."**_

_**She bit her lip and stared down at her book, her eyes sad. "I missed you, too, Shinichi. It was really boring."**_

_**He looked at her for a second. "Anything wrong?"**_

"_**Not really. Just reading over my old diary entries. I'm just thinking of what it was like when I was back in high school. What would've happened if I hadn't forgotten my karate things... of Sonoko... but I was just thinking... if I had remembered my karate gear that morning, I would've never met you." She looked up at him then, blushing.**_

_**He smiled sadly. "I would've rather you not met me than had to have gone through all that pain."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled her further into his chest and felt a tear slip down his cheek. "What am I supposed to do, Ran?" He stumbled forward as he leaned against her, his eyes widening as he turned, able to look completely through her. "Ran!"

She smiled sadly. "It's my time to go, Shinichi. I found my strength in you. You should be happy."

He stepped forward and looked down at her, surprised to find that he was crying. "Promise me that you'll watch over me. Promise me that you'll wait for me."

She nodded quickly, tears filling her own eyes. "I promise, Shinichi. All of the above. I love you."

He leaned down, placing a kiss on the image of her lips, his eyes closed. He felt a faint brushing against his own lips, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

_Ran... I love you, too._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Well, that's the end of the actual _story_, but the epilogue is still to come! It's been fun writing this, and I hope it didn't seem too bad. Ja!


	14. Epilogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transparency**

**Epilogue**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**July 16th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- 50 years later -**

An old man walked precariously through the shadowed remains of a cemetery, a vase of flowers in one hand and a box of incense in the other. His once raven hair was now gray and thinning, his once straight posture slumped and haggard.

His feet shuffled along the path, the birds singing in the distance, the sun bearing down gently on his body.

Even with all the things that this man had been through in his youth, no matter how old he had grown, his cobalt eyes still sparkled with every opportunity and he was still very optimistic.

However, everyone who knew him believed he had a dark secret. There was a part of his eyes that didn't shine so much as they used to, and he seemed to carry a bit of darkness around with him.

The old man reached his destination and kneeled down, placing the flowers at the headstone and standing the incense up, lighting it. He clapped his hands twice and leaned his head down, whispering words silently.

He leaned forward, tracing a trembling hand over the words on the headstone before standing, brushing his knees off, and shuffling back down the path.

The smoke from the incense wafted across the engraved words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mouri Ran**

**1930 - 1946**

**May your kind heart rest in peace**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as the old man lie curled in his bed, the moon passed in front of his open window, the breeze fluttering his curtains as he drew his last breath.

In the corner of the room, a young woman stood, her hands clasped behind her back and tears trailing down her cheeks as a young man with raven hair stood before her, a bright grin on his face.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

The girl shook her head. "It was worth it. Now we can be together..."

He raised her chin and captured her lips in a brief kiss, whispering, "Forever."

They walked off, the boy taking one last glance at his body before intertwining his fingers with the girl's. "I love you, Ran."

"I love you, too, Shinichi."

And the two spirits left the room, hands clasped together, determined to spend the rest of eternity... together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Well, that's it! It's finally over! I can't believe I actually got it finished. When I first started it, I never thought it was going to be over. But I got it done. Hooray for no DSL. Otherwise, I would've never finished this. (lol) But most of all, I want to thank all my reviewers.

I seriously thought I wouldn't even get any reviews for this story, so... I was in shock by the response I got, even if I didn't get that many reviews.

I still appreciate every one of them, and I hope you all read my upcoming DC fanfics. Hope that this story wasn't too bad. Hope to see you reviewing my other stories! Bye! It was fun.


End file.
